Framed
by LaurinInLove
Summary: EO. Olivia has been framed for murder! Will Elliot and everyone be able to save her? Not the typical framed for murder fanfic, I promise this one will have a twist. It's my first ever fanfic, and advice is always welcome! Enjoy!


Hey everyone, this is my first-ever attempt at writing a fanfic. I'm not sure how good it's going to be, but I've been getting some advice from another author, pinkydog123. She writes some really good stories and she offered me lots of great advice with mine, so you may want to take a look at her work too.

In this story, Olivia will be framed for murder. Of course, all of SVU will stand behind her and do what they can to help her out, but there is someone else hoping to watch her fall.

I'm probably going to do a bit of crossover with Criminal Intent, because we can't very well have Cragen, Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Casey investigating Olivia for murder.

This story will be rated M for eventual EO content, but be patient with me because I want to build up to that.

* * *

Chapter 1

Without a sound the black-clad figure slipped through the dark streets. This would be a truly beautiful night, for two reasons. First, the world would be forever rid of one Lewis Andrews Morrison, the man everyone knew but nobody could prove was responsible for the brutal rape and murder of a young mother two months prior, and second, if all went as planned, Olivia Benson would lose everything. Her job, her friends, her reputation, and her freedom. Even Elliot Stabler would never stand by Olivia if he thought she was a vigilante cop. Producing a set of lock picks, the person silently entered Morrison's decrepit ground-floor apartment. Creeping into the bedroom and drawing a Beretta pistol with a gloved hand, the individual stood over the sleeping man for a moment, then shook him until he awoke.

"Wanna know how it feels to be raped, asshole?"

Still laying nude on his stomach, the half-awake man tried to move, but the black-clad specter was too fast. One gloved hand held him down at the shoulder, while the other moved lower down his back. He felt a sharp, unbearable pain as something hard was shoved deep inside his ass, then felt nothing more. He didn't even hear the gunshot or feel the bullet ripping through his internal organs to land somewhere in his chest.

The figure standing over the body smiled, slipping off the black leather gloves to reveal latex beneath them. Noticing blood on the right glove, the individual bagged the glove in a ziplock bag and left the apartment, leaving the gun where it was still protruding from the dead rapist's ass. The left glove was dropped onto the floor just inside the apartment door, where it would beg the investigating officers to find its mate. One more stop to make.

Olivia Benson's car was right where the murderer expected it to be. Assigned parking spaces made life so easy, Benson's apartment and parking space were labeled with matching numbers. The car was older, with only a simple and easily bypassed alarm, and the driver's door was open in no time. Opening the bag with the bloody glove, the killer deposited it partially under the floor mat. The black-clad figure disappeared into the night with a smile.

* * *

The Next Day…

"Okay, people, let's move!" Cragen's voice resounded through the precinct. "We may have a vigilante on our hands here. Just got a report that Morrison was shot in his apartment last night"

Elliot spoke up next. "Rapist Morrison? The one who killed that young mom a couple months ago? Let me finish my coffee!"

"He lived in a lousy neighborhood, Cap. What makes you jump to a vigilante killing?"

"Well, Munch," Cragen replied, "A man just got picked up for a string of B&E robberies. He was arrested down the street from Morrison's place, and he claims he tried to hit Morrison too, but he found him dead in bed with a rather large gun in a rather uncomfortable place."

At this Fin tried to hide a snicker, and Olivia said what they were all thinking. "Sounds like someone thought they could offer that bastard better justice than we could."

Cragen shot her a look, but he couldn't really say much because he was thinking the same thing. "Okay, everyone out to the crime scene. Liv, Elliot, you guys go talk to the eyewitness, he's being held at the scene. Munch and Fin, you go meet Warren and CSU inside the apartment and see if you can find any leads. Let's get this one off our desks fast!"

* * *

OK, I know that was a bit short, but I've been having trouble disciplining myself to just sit down and write this out. If you want to find out what happens at the crime scene, you'll have to review. I'm hoping for 10 reviews, but I'll try to update after 5. Encouragement in the form of reviews will give me the motivation to add more to this story! Purple button, right down there, please just give me two minutes of encouragement. I'll try to respond to each review I get!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

Laurin

* * *


End file.
